Five Times
by LovelyMasoka
Summary: Five different times Tomoe and Nanami dressed each other. Small drabble series TomoexNanami.


Small little vingettes in the form of the prompt session of "5 times_ and one time_" which I didn't intend for but it came out that way. More so my favorite them of "dressing each other" between TomoexNanami.

This also is a little more special since this fic is for and dedicated to my friend **FangirlingForverz** on Tumblr! It was her birthday a few days ago and I was late OTL. But I hope you enjoy these as much as did writing them! / Happy Birthday!~

(c) Julietta

* * *

It starts as a slow process, the laying of the clothes out, everything is in almost perfect order as she sits before a large mirror. Her body itching to move, to do something! Nanami was never one to let things be done for her, but she waited watching the attendants around her bustle and move, but ignores her like she didn't exist.

She was only a replacement bride.

And a part of her regrets telling Tomoe no whenever he offered to dress her, but there was no time for regrets as an old woman sits beside her, asking to close her eyes as a rough finger adds lipstick to her lips.

No time to think back, but for a moment she clutches the hairpin and imagines a different time.

* * *

His hands move swiftly and hurriedly as she coughs, barely able to breath, not taking note how easily he knows how to work a woman's kimono, only concentrating to open her eyes to catch a glimpse of a worried face, a face she was used to seeing but all together other worldly.

It's gone all too soon.

Nanami wakes up with a male kimono robe over her; she's stripped down to her undergarments, her inner robe she was wearing ripped to shreds. She panics slightly, but calms down as she sees him sitting outside on the small porch, smoke filling the air. Slowly she stands, her legs weak and she wonders just when this would be over, and covers herself with the robe as she walks out, standing in the door way.

This wasn't a Tomoe she knew, but as she moved sitting beside him, watching his very familiar surprised face, and then acting concern (she feels a twinge of nostalgia almost) but in this moment she starts to see just how he is her Tomoe.

* * *

This time its Nanami undressing Tomoe, the curse had been broken but Tomoe is still in his sleep. Mikage says its normal and he will be fine, just his body and mind processing it all in the way he can. Nanami nods, her lips in a tight line as she watches Mizuki and Mikage start to undress Tomoe.

"I'll do it." She says, her face flushed but determined, there were no secrets now as she helped him be changed to another robe. The markings are there, a faint black wrapping around him, showing just how close to failure Nanami was. But she pushes the idea out, not realizing they are alone as she touches his face.

Lips pressed against his.

The sleeping prince awakes half naked in a goddess's hands, and the whole shrine knows that everything will be fine, as familiar yells ring throughout.

* * *

Tomoe's hands fumble as he starts to untie her obi, Nanami can feel the heat in her face as she looks down. Embarrassment riding through her as he does this; Wondering just how she can explain why, just why of all the kimonos and at the shrines own festival, which she had to spill food all over herself.

But no one speaks, and Nanami is slightly amused, thrilled how his hands hurry and stumble and are slow. Taking in every breath, and every second in the small room as he helps her undress and redress in a plainer and uglier kimono in Tomoe's opinion, but it doesn't matter because he's so close to her, warm breath against her neck as the obi falls and her robe falls open and everything stops.

Purple eyes meeting her brown eyes, and finally everything shatters as his lips crash into hers, arms wrapped around his neck, pulling his hair and the ruined kimono robe falls to the ground.

* * *

Nanami sits before a large mirror, but this time the room is filled with laughter and fun as her friends talk around her. Advice from the Kamehime on what to do in the bedroom, and Nanami's face reddens at the suggestions, or how Himemiko helps her put on the stark white kimono or Kayoko's rough hands as she applies the makeup.

Kei's teasing and enthusiastic talks with Kamehime, seeing how much they could make Nanami's face red and irritate Kayoko as she pulls on the other Land God's cheek, blaming her for being so innocent.

Which really she's not, but Nanami keeps that to herself.

Or How Ami helps her pin the treasured flower ornament in her hair.

This time Nanami isn't a replacement bride, or a child scared by her mother's words as she sits beside him, not hearing the words Mikage preaches as she looks over at Tomoe, her eyes studying how he looks, the firm, but relaxed form of his lips and then how he catches her eye and they smile.

And then suddenly they are sharing sips of sake and then leaving the shrine, his hands opening her robe as she does his.

Red lips painting his as her pin falls to the ground, a promised fulfilled at last.


End file.
